Dear My Angel
by mikachanko10
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Satu dari hal-hal berharga dalam hidupku. Senyumnya. Dunia begitu kejam, aku tahu. Tapi jangan biarkan malaikatku merasakannya lebih buruk lagi kekejaman dunia ini. CHANBAEK/YAOI/EXO


**CAST :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Kami hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk tidur semalam. Ya, hari ini tepatnya tahun 2018 dimulai. Aku sungguh tidak ingin melakukan apapun hari ini. Yang kuinginkan hanya mendekap bidadariku. Tidak pernah bosan memandang wajah tidurnya. Aku tersenyum sedih saat melihat jejak airmatanya semalam. Wajahnya benar-benar kelelahan. Mencium kedua kelopak matanya turun menuju hidung mungilnya dan berakhir pada bibir lembutnya.

"Ngh.." gumamnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Aku sempat takut dia akan terbangun, tapi berikutnya Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya didadaku. Aku tersenyum dan mendekapnya lebih erat. Tak membiarkan dia kedinginan sedikitpun.

Semalam kami menghabiskan beberapa botol soju dan memesan makanan bersama merayakan tahun baru. Aku tak membiarkan Baekhyun minum banyak. Karena dia memiliki toleransi rendah terhadap alkohol. Berbicara tentang Baekhyun aku yakin semua orang, media, dan artikel-artikel menyebarkan berita tentang Baekhyun mengenai fansign kami. Semenjak tweet dan segala macam berita itu muncul, Baekhyun tidak pernah membahas atau mengangkat topik itu kepada kami. Tapi aku pernah mendapatinya berbicara kepada Suho hyung. Aku tidak berani muncul saat mereka sedang berbicara. Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak ingin membicarakannya denganku. Bukan berarti dia tidak menganggapku sebagai orang yang bisa mendengarkan ceritanya, dia hanya khawatir aku juga ikut-ikut memikirkannya. Aku sangat tahu Baekhyun tipikal orang seperti apa. Dia lebih memperhatikan orang disekitarnya daripada dirinya sendiri. Karena sifatnya itu kami pernah sempat bertengkar.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Kenapa kau mau saja disalahkan ?!"_

 _"Chanyeol.. Sehun hanya tidak sengaja"_

 _"Setidaknya jelaskan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa hanya kau yang disalahkan disini"_

 _"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah rumit ini. Sehun yang paling muda, aku tidak tega padanya jika dia nanti dia dimarahi Suho habis-habisan"_

 _"Kau selalu seperti ini, pikirkan dirimu juga bukan oranglain"_

 _"Maaf"_

 _"Dan seperti ini lagi" ucapku lalu beranjak pergi mengambil topi dan masker keluar dorm. Tahukah dia jika aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak merasakan sesak saat dia disalahkan seperti ini ?. Aku sungguh tidak bisa melihatnya bersedih._

.

Semalam...

Aku merasa aneh saat manajer hyung mengajak Baekhyun membeli minuman dan beberapa snack. Aku sempat menawarkan diri untuk menemani mereka tapi manajer hyung menolak dan Baekhyun hanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera kembali setelah membeli yang dibutuhkan. Aku mengangguk, menepis semua pikiran-pikiran negatif. Tidak lama kemudian mereka kembali. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar berteriak bahwa kita semua tidak akan bisa bangun karena terlalu banyak makan. Senyumnya selalu menular pada siapapun. Satu dari jutaan hal yang bisa kusebutkan dari ribuan hal yang tak bisa kudefinisikan mengapa aku sangat mencintai laki-laki ini. Membawa 2 kantong besar berisi makanan dan snack.

"Wow ! Apakah kita akan memakan itu semua saat ini ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hei, ini sebagian akan dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas untuk kebutuhan kalian. Bukan untuk kalian makan sekarang" ucap manajer dan beberapa dari kami akan tertawa karenanya.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat disampingku. Mengambil kaleng bir namun kuhentikan.

"Tidak Baekhyun" ucapku sambil menggeleng. Baekhyun memberengut mempoutkan bibirnya. Astaga, kuharap semua tidak ada disini sehingga aku bisa mencium bibir itu sekarang.

"Chan~ " rengeknya. Astaga aku tidak percaya sebentar lagi dia akan berumur 26 tahun.

"Baekhyun kau tahu kau tidak kuat dengan alkohol" ucapku.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya. Please~ hanya satu tegukan" ucapnya.

"Baek, dengarkan Chanyeol. Itu demi kebaikanmu" ucap Suho hyung. Aku mengangkat alisku.

" _See ?_ "

"Oh ayolah mengapa sekarang Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti hyung padahal kau lebih tua" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung !" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit meninggi tak terima. Aku tertawa melihatnya begitu menggemaskan saat marah.

"Sudah..sudah.. dengarkan Chanyeol saja" ucap Suho hyung. Aku tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk padanya.

"Ini lebih sehat" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak asik !" Balasnya. Oh dear..

.

.

.

Kami tidur jam setengah 2 pagi. Baekhyun telah tidur dikamarnya. Sedangkan aku masih membantu Suho hyung membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan setelah pesta kecil tahun baru kami.

"Setelah ini langsung tidur dan jangan bermain game Chanyeol" ucap Suho hyung. Aku terkekeh.

"Laksanakan" jawabku.

Membuka pintu kamarku dan menemukan Baekhyun telah tidur. Aku memperlambat langkah kakiku dan sebisa mungkin tak membuat suara-suara yang dapat membangunkannya. Ranjang sedikit berderit saat aku membaringkan tubuhku disampingnya. Baekhyun membelakangiku. Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium lembut lehernya.

"Mimpi indah dear.." ucapku lalu menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Aku terbangun saat dingin menggangguku. Berniat untuk menarik selimutku tapi terhenti saat menyadari Baekhyun tidak berada disampingku. Dimana dia ?. Aku mencari handphoneku mengecek jam berapa sekarang. Jam 3 pagi. Aku memutuskan untuk bangun mencari Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa tidur kembali jika malaikatku tidak berada disisiku ?. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara air yang sangat deras dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun, aku menerka. Segera membawa langkahku menuju kamar mandi. Mengetuk pintunya.

"Baek ?" Panggilku. Tak ada respon. Aku mengeryitkan dahi. Memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi, dikunci. Aku ingin memanggilnya lebih keras tapi takut membangunkan member lain. Aku berusaha mendobraknya. Kuharap Baekhyun tidak sedang buang air besar atau mandi. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia mandi dicuaca sangat dingin seperti ini. Brak ! Pintu terbuka. Aku bernapas lega. Namun setelah itu napasku tercekat.

"Baek !". Aku memeluknya. Baekhyun, dia menangis begitu buruk sambil menutup mulutnya. Terduduk disamping wastafel yang kerannya dibiarkan menyala.

"Oh astaga Baek ada apa ?" Ucapku mengusap punggungnya. Tangisnya teredam didadaku. Tangannya mencengkram hoodie yang kugunakan. Setelah kurasa 15 menit aku berusaha menenangkannya, Baekhyun masih tersedu-sedu. Bohong jika hatiku tidak sakit saat melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Mengunci dirinya didalam kamar mandi di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Aku mengusap lelehan airmata dipipinya. Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Baek.. baekhyun.. " panggilku.

Baekhyun tak menyahut, masih menundukan kepalanya. Setelah kupikir tangisnya berhenti. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menciumnya. Kurasakan sebuah lengan melingkar dileherku. Menyudahi ciumanku saat Baekhyun terlihat kehabisan napas. Dahi kami saling bersentuhan, aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasku dengan Baekhyun bersahutan.

"Merasa lebih tenang ?" Tanyaku. Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Dear.." panggilku. Aku tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengangguk dengan rona kemerahan dipipinya.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kedinginan lebih lama" ucapku.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Aku berdiri dan mematikan keran wastafel kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun. Berjongkok dan menggendongnya.

"Chan.. aku bisa berjalan" cicitnya.

"Semua orang juga tahu jika kau bisa berjalan Baekhyun" ucapku sambil terkekeh. Aku tertawa saat Baekhyun memukul dadaku. Membuka pintu kamar dan membaringkannya ke ranjang lalu aku juga berbaring disampingnya. Mengelus rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau menahannya sendiri Baek ?"

"Aku tidak mau-"

"Tidak mau membuatku khawatir dan ikut memikirkannya. Demi Tuhan, kau yang menahannya sendiri seperti ini membuatku semakin khawatir" ucapnya kupotong.

"Maafkan aku"

"Tidak. Bisakah aku meminta permintaan padamu ?" Tanyaku.

"Apa ?"

"Biarkan aku menjadi orang yang menemanimu menahan semua bebanmu sekalipun kau tidak menginginkan ada seorangpun yang ikut merasakannya karenamu" ucapku. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Tak seharusnya kau ikut merasakan sakit Chan"

"Apa yang dikatakan orang, media, apapun itu bukan apa-apa untukku, sakitnya tak sebanyak aku sakit saat melihatmu seperti ini. Tak ada disisimu saat kau kacau seperti ini. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak bertanya kepadamu saat artikel-artikel itu muncul, kau menahannya sendirian Baek. Bahkan aku tidak akan tahan melihatmu sedih. Tapi bukan Byun Baekhyun bukan jika kau murung dan bersedih. Kau ceria seperti biasanya. Menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri. Dan melihatmu menangis seperti tadi, hatiku sangat sakit" jelasku tanpa mengalihlan pandanganku dari kedua matanya.

"Begitu banyak ?" Tanya lirih. Aku tersenyum.

"Sangat banyak, tak terhitung" jawabku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini Chanyeol. Yang kupikirkan hanya bagaimana kalian tidak ikut memikirkan masalahku" ucapnya.

"Bisakah kau ubah pemikiranmu itu ?. Kau bagian dari kami Baekhyun. Akan ada 8 pasang tangan yang akan menguatkanmu. Terutama diriku". Kudapati kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh tidak dear... jangan menangis lagi" ucapku segera mendekapnya.

"Aku begitu beruntung bertemu kalian dan kau adalah bagian yang begitu membuatku beruntung lebih dan lebih lagi Chanyeol" ucapnya. Aku menarik kepalaku sehingga bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Aku pernah mengatakan pada aeris jika bahumu adalah yang paling nyaman. Bisakah itu berlaku untuk bahuku juga ?" Tanyaku. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menangku pipiku, menciumku lembut.

"Disisimu adalah yang paling nyaman" ucapnya. Hatiku menghangat.

"Oh dear.." setelah itu mencium singkat bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, begitu banyak" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu" ucapku lalu memeluknya. Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya dalam dekapanku.

.

.

.

"Chan.. ?"

"Huh ?" Aku menurunkan pandanganku kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau melamun ? Sejak kapan kau bangun ?" Tanyanya mendongak menatapku.

"Sejak tadi, sejak malaikatku masih memejamkan matanya berkelana dialam mimpi" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Chan~" rengeknya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa senang saat mendengar rengekannya. Ini masih pagi dan Baekhyun sudah sangat semenggemaskan ini ?. Aku mencium bibirnya.

"Good morning dear.." ucapku setelah melepaskan ciumanku. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Good morning Chanyeolie~"

"Aku akan selalu disisimu, tak membiarkanmu jatuh tapi selalu menjagamu. Mari kita lalui hari ini bersama-sama" ucapku. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

 _Tuhan, jangan biarkan bidadari didepanku jatuh. Jika dia jatuh, kumohon beri dia kekuatan untuk berdiri lagi. Jangan biarkan senyum itu hilang dari wajahnya. Buat dia bisa melewati hari-harinya yang melelahkan. Tolong selalu ingatkan dia bahwa dia begitu banyak menerima cinta dari orang-orang. Dia bahkan tidak pantas menerima hal menyakitkan ini._

"Chan ? Kau melamun lagi ?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit lenganku membuatku tersentak terkejut.

" Hanya memikirkan begitu banyak aku mencintaimu, sangat". Kemudian Baekhyun menciumku. Ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu saat ini. Dimana hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **END**

Gatau kalo kebawa suasana hati jadi sekalinya ngetik segini.

 **Stay strong Babybaek :( . #WeLoveYouBaekhyun**


End file.
